


snickers bars and babies

by mickeysupset



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysupset/pseuds/mickeysupset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you need anything from the store?”</p><p>Mickey snagged Ian by the waist and pulled him in between his legs, staring up at his boyfriend. “Get me something sweet; you know what I like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	snickers bars and babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patroclilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclilles/gifts).



> for rocio... again because I have writers block on something else and I needed to let out some writing steam.
> 
> based off one of her many headcanons

It’d been months since Ian checked out of the hospital and started on a regime of medication. It’d been months and things were still a little stilted in the Milkovich home.

Svetlana had somewhat come around. She let Ian hold the baby (only if she was in the room) and she sometimes she let him give Yevgeny a bath.

Sometimes she even joked with him again and he was back to being “Orange Boy” instead of the nasty nicknames he’d been given for weeks after Yevgeny’s absence.  

Not everything was the same though.

“You feed Yev breakfast and you go to the grocery store.” Svetlana said to Ian one morning and it was almost as if they were back to the beginning of the summer, back before everything turned to absolute shit.

Before though, Ian would feed Yev and then together they would take the trip together. Now… not so much. “Do you want me to take Yevgeny with me?” Ian asked anyway, forever the optimist.

“No.” Though he knew that answer had been coming, it still felt like a punch in the gut. “Just feed baby and then I take him with me to visit Nika. We spend the morning together.” Svetlana said as she moved around the kitchen shoving things into her giant baby bag.

Ian ignored Mickey’s look and still continued to try. Something had to give eventually and maybe today would be that day. “I really don’t mind, Svetlana. I can take him with me and you and Nika can have some alone time.”

“No, Ian. It fine.” Svetlana said as casually as she could, but Ian could still hear the stern tilt in her voice. “Just feed baby and we go after I finish in bathroom.” She started to leave the room before turning around suddenly and adding forcefully, “I be right back.”

Ian tried to keep the disappointment off his face but obviously failed as a second later, Mickey gave his knee a little squeeze. Ian leaned into the touch for a second before shaking his boyfriend off. He didn’t deserve the sympathy; it was all his fault anyway.

Ian quickly finished feeding Yevgeny and with a forehead kiss goodbye, the kid and Svetlana were gone, leaving no one in the Milkovich house but Ian and Mickey.

Ian glanced around the empty home and then focused on Mickey, who was looking at him with a thoughtful stare. Before Mickey could say anything though, Ian quickly veered off the oncoming subject of Yevgeny.

“i’m just going to go to the store and get this over with. I might stop off and see Carl and Liam on my way home.” Ian said as he stood up and busied himself with looking for his wallet and keys.

Mickey’s eyes followed him around the kitchen and it looked like he wanted to say more, but it never came.

Ian eventually came to a stop in front of his still seated boyfriend. “Do you need anything from the store?”

Mickey snagged Ian by the waist and pulled him in between his legs, staring up at his boyfriend. “Get me something sweet; you know what I like.” Mickey said as he rested his chin on Ian’s stomach and stroked his hips, sending Ian an overdramatic wink in the process.

Ian smiled softly down at his boyfriend. He did know Mickey, just like Mickey knew Ian needed a distraction at this moment. What better distraction than Mickey Milkovich? Ian winked back down and made a silly face.

Mickey reached up and grabbed Ian by the shoulders, yanking the taller boy down for a kiss. They lost themselves to it for a few moments until Mickey pushed Ian back and shoved the grocery list into his hands. “Get your ass out of here and bring me back my food.”

* * *

It was a few hours later when Ian returned home, arms laden with sack upon sack of groceries. The Milkovich house was full as everyone was home at moment, Nika included. Ian navigated his way through the mess of a living room and started to unpack the groceries on the dining room table. He smiled as Mickey walked by him and ran a hand down his back.

“You have a nice trip?” Mickey asked as he glanced inside one of the plastic sacks. Considering Ian didn’t end up doing questionable things behind the store or sobbing in the corner as he clutched a baby, yeah it had been a nice trip. “You get what I ask for?”

Ian shuffled through the many sacks before pulling out Mickey’s prize. He tossed the king sized Snicker bar at his boyfriend.

“How’d you know?” Mickey asked sarcastically but with a genuine smile.

“Oh please. You’d go to jail over a fucking Snickers Bar. I’m on to you, Milkovich.”

“Not the only thing I’d go to jail over.” Mickey said knowingly, ripping open the plastic on the chocolate. “In fact, you have the chocolate beat, Gallagher. Been to jail twice because of your ass; only once because of this candy bar.”

Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey’s logic before reaching over to try and snag the treat out of Mickey’s hands. He succeeded and took a huge bite out of it, smiling at his boyfriend around the caramel and peanuts. Pretty soon, they were chasing after each other throughout the house. All because of a candy bar. What had their life become?

Ultimately, it ended with Mickey pinning Ian up against the wall and with Ian holding the candy bar high above the shorter man’s head. “Jump for it, Mick.” Ian mocked, having too much fun.

Mickey scowled at him but did just that, hopping a little to try and get the chocolate. The sight was cute but pathetic and Ian quickly lowered his arm and handed the candy bar back. Mickey took a giant bite out of it, all while glaring at Ian.

The tension eventually shifted and they were soon kissing up against the wall, the taste of chocolate being chased by tongues.  Mickey moaned as Ian dragged his lower teeth over his bottom lip and ran his long fingers through his black hair.

“You two are disgusting.” Both boys broke away from the kiss to glance over at Svetlana, who was holding Yevgeny. “You have bedroom.”

Ian blushed and untangled himself from Mickey. He cautiously made his way over to Svetlana to say hi to Yevgeny and was surprised when the women passed the baby into his arms.

She glanced at Mickey unsurely for a brief second before she fixed Ian with a sharp look. “I go take nap now. You watch baby for a few hours, yes? None of that kissy-kissy stuff while baby is around. ”

Ian was shocked beyond belief and could do nothing more than nod dumbly, Svetlana starting at him for another long beat before going into her room, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

Ian kissed the top of Yev’s head, still unsure as to what had just happened. He looked over at Mickey and was clued into a possible explanation. “What did you say to her?” Ian asked him.

Mickey had the decency to look shocked for a second. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” He barked out, though his cheeks flushed at the accusation. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what had happened.

Ian made his way over to his boyfriend. “Thank you.” He whispered sincerely as he kissed Mickey lightly on the lips, Yevgeny still carefully balanced on his hip. As he pulled away with a beaming smile, Ian snatched the Snickers Bar away from Mickey and waved the candy bar in Yevgeny’s face. “Do you like them sweet too, Yevgeny?” The baby giggled and squealed.

Ian took that as a yes.

Like father, like son.


End file.
